Double Feeling
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: Life seemed perfect for Manic so far. He was dating Shadow and nothing could possibly ruin their relatioship. But what Manic didn't know was that Shadow had something dark withing him. Something that could change both of their lives forever. ManicXShadow, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Double Feeling _

(((((A/N: previously published as "Manic and Shadow's Homework" on Devianart))))))

[[[ I DO NOT OWN MANIC OR SONIA OR ANY OF THE SEGA CHARACTERS HERE ]]]

—3rd POV—

It was a sunny day on Mobius. The sun was shunning, the birds were singing and there had not been a crime all day. Sonic the hedgehog was running throughout the city. His sister, Sonia was spending time with her fiancée. As for their brother Manic, he was finishing his homework on the computer. He didn't wanted to go to a regular school, so he had been taking classes online.

"Damn it!" cursed Manic. "I hate Algebra"

'I gotta get help' thought Manic. 'Sonic's busy running, Sonia's on a date, moms outta town...hhhmm' he thought.

It was hard for him to figure out who to call for help since he didn't have many friends nearby (or any friends who owned a phone). "Oh I know! I'll call one of Sonic's friends!" he said out loud.

Manic ran to his brother's room and grabbed Sonic's cell phone from his drawer (yes he knew where it was o_o) and looked through his contacts. Then he saw "Faker" with Shadow's picture. He blushed at the sight of the picture. He had a big crush on the ebony hedgehog. Problem was that he bearly talked to him. He didn't know how to.

Manic pressed dial and put the phone to his ear. It rang once. Twice. "What do you want, faker?" answered a deep, dark voice. "Um hi...i-it's Manic...Sonic's brother" said Manic while feeling butterflies flying around his stomach. "Manic..." echoed Shadow. His voice sounded slightly softer. "What do you need?"

"Just some help with Algebra"

"Alright...I'll be there in a bit"

"okay...bye"

"bye"

"Okay...what do you need with Manic?" asked Shadow. "The quadratic formula and...sex ed" responded Manic, even though he lied about needing help with sex ed. Shadow blushed. "Um

..alright...the quadratic formula is bassically -b -± √ b²-4ac over 2. so you plug in the numbers of the a²+3b-4 equation...so a²= 1 and you plug it in -b..."

As Shadow explained the solving process, the more confused Manic got. "Shadow can you help me with sex ed THEN go back to the equation?" asked Manic. "You should already know about sex" said Shadow. "But I don't...maybe you could...teach me" he said with a wink. Shadow smirked as he threw the algebra book to the floor.

—Manic's POV—

"SONIC! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I yelled as I covered myself with a book that laid on the floor. Sonic just stood there, shocked. "I know what you're thinking sonic..." shadow said. "...But I assure u, its not manic's fault" Shadow explained. "Oh I know that. Its yours! You raped my brother you son of a bitch!" Sonic yelled. "What?!" Yelled Shadow. I wanted to speak. To tell my brother that this was a misunderstanding, but it was already too late. I looked at the floor, only to see Shadow laying there. Not moving.

Sonic just stood there breathing heavily; blinded by the anger that was buried within him. I kneeled down beside Shadow and shook him a little. Nothing. I felt tears bubble up in my eyes. Tails came in and gasped in horror. "What happene-...?

"Tails take Shadow to the hospital" Sonic ordered. "But..." Tails said, confused. "Now" Sonic ordered. Tails did as he was told.

-Three Years Later: -

—Shadow's POV—

I awoke in a strange, white room. I laid in a white bed with white blankets covering my body. "Well hello sleepy head" said a female who was entering the room. She was wearing a white coat. Then I realized that I was in a hospital. "What date is it?" I asked. She handed me a newspaper with the date. Then I realized that three years have passed since the last time I was awake. I realized that I had been in a coma. I just hope Manic hasn't moved on.

—Meanwhile—

— Manic's POV—

I laid on my bed listening to Metallica's "so what?" in my iPod. I blinked and saw Sonic standing there in front of me. "Ah!" I screamed in instinct. But Sonic laughed. "Bro, you really need to stop listening to music so loud" he said as he rubbed the back of my left ear, making me blush. I paused the music. Before I knew it I was pinned down on the bed. He kissed my lips, then my neck. I blushed knowing what he had in mind.

"I can't sleep with you" I said, trying to sound secure. "B...but...but why?" Sonic asked 'concerned' about me. "Since Shadow's death...I..." I tried to keep speaking but I broke into tears, felling my already shattered heart break again. I pushed Sonic gently off me and sat up.

"Ever since...S-shadow died...I felt like I couldn't love again" I said.

—Sonic's POV—-

A rush of guilt ran through my heart. I hadn't realized the pain I caused Manic by being so selfish. By lying g to him and telling him that Shadow was dead, not in a coma. Just because I loved him. I have been so selfish.

"Manic, I have something to tell you" I confessed, even though I knew that this would have serious consequences. "Yes? What is it?" Manic asked. I took a deep breath and said: "Shadow's not dead. He's in a coma"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you but I was afraid that you would never be with me" I explained. He looked me with a cold look in his eyes. "You're so selfish, you just wanted to be happy and you knew I was happy with Shadow. If you truly loved me, you would have been happy for me" Manic said, putting on his vest. "I'm sorry" was all I could think of saying. He opened the door. "I'm going to Mobius Hospital" he said, and with that, he left.

—Manic's POV—

I walked down Station Square, on my way to the hospital, when I saw someone very familiar walking torwards my direction. He was wearing black jeans with a black T-shirt. There was only one person in all mobius who would wear that. I stared at him. "What?" He asked, coldly and irritated. Without thinking, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Shadow! I thought I'd never see you again!" I told him happily; I was glad he was alive. But he didn't respond nor returned the hug, he just stood there. Quiet. Then, in less than a second, blood came down from my nose as he punched me in the face several times.

I herd a crack, and felt a sharp pain in my nose. He broke my nose and kept on punching me, ignoring my screams of pain. I tried to get away but he was holding me by my neck. With all my strength, I kicked him on the stomach with my right leg, but that only made him laugh. "You actually think that is going to hurt me? You idiotic hedgehog" he said coldly. He stopped punching me in the face and focused his punches on my stomach. I felt a excruciating pain in my stomach.

A pain like no other that I have felt in my whole life. I could literary hear my stomach ripping apart. He stoped and for a second, I thought it was over, but I was wrong. He wrapped both of his hands around my throat and squeezed with all his strength, squeezing my throat and vocal chords. I could literally hear my vocal chords stretch and rip, or maybe I was already hallucinating because of the lack of oxygen. The oxygen started to decrease by every second that passed. "MANIC!" I heard a voice yell from a distance.

With the corner of my eye, I saw a red figure running over yelling: "MANIC I'M COMING!". Shadow growled as he saw the red echidna running over. At this point, I bearly had any oxygen left. The corners of my eyes were turning black. I felt Shadow grab my left arm and twist it about four times right. I screamed in pain with the energy I had left, then, the pain started to fade away and everything started to turn black.

—Knuckles's POV—

I froze in Horror, watching how Shadow was pulling on Manic's arm trying to jank it off. I ran torwards Shadow to try to stop it but it was too late. I watched in horror, as Shadow pulled on Manic's left arm, separating it from uncouncious body.

A waterfall of blood came out of where Manic's arm used to be, forming a puddle of blood. "YOU MONSTER!" I yelled at the emo hedgehog standing in front of me. He only looked at me with a cold, evil smirk. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" I yelled as I punched him in the face, burying the spikes oh my knuckles deep in his face. "Ah!" He screamed in pain and kicked me on the stomach and making me land on my back. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut Manic's stomach open, pulling out his intestines and guts. I ignored my twisting stomach and ran torwards Him to push him away from Manic but the coward grabbed that green chaos emerald from his quills. "Chaos control!" He yelled and teleported. I ran to Manic's uncounsious and Bloody body and checked his pulse. Amazingly, he was still alive. Bearly alive. Sonia and Amy came running crying, terrified. "Sonia call an ambulance" I told her. Sonia didn't think twice. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed. I hugged Amy and held her in my arms. "Sshh shh sshh.." I said. She buried her face on my chest, terrified by the view of Manic's bloody body. "...its okay baby" I told her. "Its gonna be alright". The ambulance arrived. The paramedics put him in inside and Amy, Sonia and I climbed in the ambulance. I just hope we get to the hospital before its too late...

—Manic's POV—-

I awoke in a hospital bed, wearing nothing but a hospital plastic tunic. My right hand was being held by someone, my vision started clearing up and saw who was holding my hand. My ex, Fang. "Hey there sleepy head" he said, then leaned closer and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Hi" I said. He removed his hand from mine and put it over my stomach, making me blush. He started rubbing my stomach. I tried to stop him with my left arm, but I realized I couldn't feel it. I looked to my left and screamed. "Calm down baby! Please!" Fang said, but I couldn't. MY LEFT ARM WAS MISSING FOR CHAOS'S SAKE!. Fang hugged me tightly. I stoped screaming and hugged back. I realized that screaming and crying weren't gonna bring my arm back. "There there" said Fang as he hugged me tightly. "Don't worry" Fang said a he pressed his lips against mine.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Amy and Knuckles came in but just stayed quiet. Then, Sonia came in and gasped. "MANIC YOU'RE GAY?!" She yelled. Me and Fang just stood there, in that awkward position. Amy gave Sonia a are-you-serious ? look and said: "you're his sister, you should know". Fang got off me and went to the restroom to get out of the awkward situation. This was obviously the most embarrassing moment of my life. Amy and Sonia were still arguing about my little 'issue' and everybody else just stared at me (and at Fang when he came out of the restroom). Some time later the gang left and I wad left alone in the hospital room.

-—12:00 a.m—-—

I woke up in complete darkness. I had heard a door slam, 'its probably just my imagination' i thought. Then I felt someone crawl onto my bed, and point a gun to the back of my head. I felt a hand cover my mouth and then a deep voice whispered into my hear: "if you scream, move, or bite...you die!"

I just stood there. Terrified with a gun to my head.

—Knuckles' POV—

I woke up that morning at 8 am. I rose from my bed, being careful so I wouldn't disturb Amy. She had spent the night over and had bearly gotten any sleep because we were up last night. I got dressed, wrote her a note, so she would know why I wasn't there when she woke up, and went to Emerald Hospital. I found Manic curled up in a ball, hugging his knees. It seemed like he had fallen asleep like that. But why? I shook him. "Wake up Manic" I whispered. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at me. I could see pain and fear in his eyes. "Manic...are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Manic broke into tears. "L-last n-night..." he spoke "s-someone came in a-and..." be hugged me. I would usually push him away , but in this case he needed it. I hesitated, but hugged back. "...Raped me.." he finally said. I felt anger all over me. Nobody hurt any my friends. No one. This bastard was gonna pay for this.

I rubbed his back. "Don't worry...he wont hurt you again...I promise on the master emerald" I said.

5 months later:

—Manic's POV—

It had been five months since Shadow had taken my arm. Luckily, Tails had given me a robotic one. He got some of the skin cells from my other arm in order to reproduce more for my robotic arm. And it worked!. The weird thing is that, I hadn't seen Sonic in 5 months either.

—Shadow's POV—

I laid on the tree branch, looking at the sunset. 'Manic' I thought in pain. All I could remember was...that.

-Flashback: -

I was walking to Manic's house holding some roses. I had just gotten out of the hospital when I saw it: Manic's lips connecting with Sonic's. I felt hurt. I wanted to scream, yell and cry. I ran to Station Square, drooping the roses. Then, nothing.

-End of flashback-

That's all I remember. Then, I'm somehow here!

—Tails's POV—

I had been doing some tests with the DNA that I found in Manic (and by in him, I mean INSIDE him!). "Oh dear chaos!" I exclaimed aloud as I looked at the test results. "It can't be..."

—Manic's POV —

I walked down Station Square with my hand in my pocket. 'Why?' I thought. 'I will never find love' I thought to myself. 'Shadow hates me, Sonic left and...Scourge..' I stoped walking. My hand formed into a fist. 'That son of a bitch never loved me! He was never gay. All he cared about not being single!'. I continued with my walk, but then stoped again a few steps later. "Sh-Shadow...".

—Shadow's POV—

I looked up from the sidewalk, hearing someone said my name. I froze. "Manic! I haven't seen you in months since you left me for your own brother" I said, irritated. But he didn't answer. He somehow looked...Terrified.

—Manic's POV—

I backed away, terrified. But that only made him come closer. "I didn't leave u for Sonic...I thought you were dead!" I told him, still shaking a little. He looked at me in the eye. "I'm sorry" I said, hoping that that was wat he wanted to hear. He hugged me. "I forgive you" he whispered into my ear.

Somehow, I wasn't scared of him anymore. Being in his arms made me feel...safe. But suddenly, he let go of me and collapsed to the ground. His eyes were turning black, foam coming out of his mouth. I shook him "Shadow! Shadow! Wake up!" I yelled. He looked at me with his dark eyes, and grabbed me by my neck.

—Amy's POV—

Me and Knuckles walked down Station Square, holding hands. "That movie was fun!" I said. "I know, right?!" Knuckles responded excitedly.

—Knuckles's POV—

A few minutes passed and noticed that Amy had been looking at a different direction for about a minute and a half. "What's wrong baby?" I finally asked. "There seems to be a commotion about something but I can't see what" she answered, pointing to a group of people in a circle. "Wanna go check in out?" I asked. She didn't think twice and ran torwards the crowd with her piko piko hammer in hand. I ran after her and broke through the crowd. Then I saw Shadow on top of Manic, chocking him with both of his paws.

—Tails's POV—

I had called Sonic. He seemed as worried as I was, but he was worried for another reason. "I dated my brother Tails! And all because of your stupid experiments!" He said angrily. I had injected some experimental hormones on Sonic, Shadow, and Manic. I never thought something serious would happen (at least not between themselves!). "I'm sorry Sonic. I truly am, but that's not why I called you" I explained. "Why did you call me for, then?" Sonic asked. I took a deep breath. "After Manic was raped, I ran some DNA tests with the sperm found inside him. It was Shadow's but-"

"That bastard! He-!"

"Let me finish. It turns out he has double personality" I said. "How come we didn't notice before?" Asked Sonic, a bit more calm.

"Sometimes years have to pass before the patient shows symptoms of double personality" I explain. We stood quiet for a couple of minutes. "Why haven't you gone to check on Manic this past 5 months?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I was scared that he would hate me because you know...the hormones wearing off" he explained. "Oh" I said I in understanding. "Besides..." he smiled "he can take of himself.. "

—Amy's POV—

I grabbed my piko piko hammer and hit Shadow with all my might on the back of the head, knocking him off Manic. But he got back up almost instantly. He teleported behind me and knocked me onto the floor.

—Manic's POV—

I could bearly see. Shadow had been trying to choke me to death, which hurt even more than any cut with salt or punch to the gut because it was him. I looked to my left and saw Amy on the floor with me. Unconscious.

—Knuckles's POV—

As soon as that bastard knocked Amy out, I ran to him and kicked him right on the kidney five times, but it was no use. He was still standing! Amazingly, he walked torwards a car, lifted it up, and threw it at my direction.

—Manic's POV—

"KNUCKLES!" I yelled mind-absently as I saw the vehicle fall on top on knuckles. I knew he could survive that, he was just unconscious. I got up and walked over to Shadow. I wasn't afraid anymore. If I didn't do something fast, Knuckles and Amy could end up hurt. "Shadow ..." I said, standing behind him. He turned around without saying a word. "You took my heart and broke it. I have nothing to live for. Do as you wish, I don't care anymore" I said, felling tears escaping from my eyes.

He smirked, showing his fangs and out of nowhere, stabbed me right on the chest with a pocket knife. "AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, feeling the sharp pain killing me slowly as he pulled the knife in and out of my chest. But the pain started to fade away slowly and my head started filling with memories. I remembered when that thief took me to Farrell.

The first time I stole something (which was a green apple). When I met Sonic and Sonia. The first time I saw...mother. That was the longest memory. Then, the first time Shadow held me in his arms. Then I came back to reality. "AAAHH!"

—Shadow's POV—

The darkness blocking my eyes started fading away along with the numbness of my arms. I stoped my arms as soon as I figured out what I had been doing. 'It couldn't be! This...no!' I thought. I droped the knife and held Manic close to me, ignoring all the yells that I received from the "audience". There was nothing I could do for him now. "Manic...I'm sorry..." I said, it was almost a whisper. "I...I forgive...you...Sha...dow..." said Manic with his last breath. He stoped breathing seconds after. For the first time In my life, I cried.

—Sonic's POV—

Tails and I got to Station Square. We saw a bunch of people in a circle. We followed the crowd and saw Knuckles under a car, Amy unconscious, and Shadow covered in blood holding Manic. Then, I realized Manic had a whole in his chest. "You bastard!" I yelled as I ran torwards him.

—Sonic's POV—

I could feel my vocal chords vibrate as I yelled at Shadow. I charged towards him and kicked him away from Manic. "You murderer!" I yelled as I home attacked him, making him fall to the ground. "Sonic stop it!" Shadow yelled, dodging all the punches and kicks I threw at him."No, Sonic you must understand-"

"What is there to understand?! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

I don't remember the last thing I did after that. All I remember is Shadow laying on the ground while Tails pulled my arm, pulling me away from him.

-3rd POV -

-—4 Months later-

The sky was gray that day. It was raining and there was a strong wind throughout Mobius. Many Mobians carried umbrellas as they walked to the main cemetery. It was the day of Prince Manic's funeral. All of Manic's closest friends and relatives got to say something about the green hedgehog. Queen Aleena and Princess Sonia shed their tears along with the sky as Sonic finished the short speech about his green furred brother.

"Manic..." he said with tears in his eyes, "we will never-" but paused as acertain black hedgehog made his way to the coffin. "What are YOU doing here?" sonic asked, looking at the ebony hedgehog with hatred. " I...I'm ...I didn't mean to..." Shadow began, but was soon interrupted. "I know I know you. couldn't 'control yourself' but that's bull-!" "Sonic, and Shadow stop this right now! have some respect for God's sake!" yelled queen Aleena. "We're sorry" apologized the two hedgehogs.

Sonic went back and continued to speak about his brother. "Now Shadow would like to say a few words" said Sonic looking at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow hesitated, but went up and stood besides the prince's coffin. He could feel everyone lookingbat him with furious and dissapointing looks. They thought of him as the cold-blooded killer who dared to come to his victims funeral. "Manic was a...a very...great guy. He might have been annoying or naive at times but...he always cared for others. Shadow could feel tears starting to escape from his eyes. He couldn't let these people see him cry!

He looked at the coffin one more time before speeding off into the cemetery.

-X—X—X—X—

The ebony hedgehog watched from a distance as people started to leave the funeral. The rain was getting stronger and it was getting dark. Only Queen Aleena, Sonic, and Sonia were left. "C'mon mother we have to go, it's getting dark" said Sonia. Aleena tried to stop sobbing and looked at her daughter. "A-a-alright" she said as they headed to the car. "I'll catch ya in a bit" said Sonic then turned back to the tombstone. "Well bro...looks like this is goodbye" he said with tears in his eyes, "but hey I'll bring you roses every week" he said then covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

He looked at the tombstone once more. "Someday we'll see each other again...goodbye bro...I'll mes ya" said Sonic before running off.

Shadow walked over the the grave after Sonic left and kneeled down. "I'm sorry Manic...I'm sorry for what I've done to you and to your family...I...I couldn't control myself" said shadow. He took out a black rose from his quills and laid it in front of the tombstone. "I'll miss you Manic" he said as he stood up. "I love you" he said before running off.

The End


	2. Alternative Ending

** Double feeling **

[[[Alternative Ending]]]

((((((A/N: I do not own any characters here (except Fang)

the rest belong to Sega.)))))

—Sonic's POV—

I could feel my vocal chords vibrate as I yelled at Shadow. I charged towards him and kicked him away from Manic. "You murderer!" I yelled as I home attacked him, making him fall to the ground. "Sonic stop it!" Shadow yelled, dodging all the punches and kicks I threw at him."No, Sonic you must understand-"

"What is there to understand?! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

I don't remember the last thing I did after that. All I remember is Shadow laying on the ground while Tails pulled my arm, pulling me away from him.

-3rd POV -

-—4 Months later-

The sky was gray that day. It was raining and there was a strong wind throughout Mobius. Many Mobians carried umbrellas as they walked to the main cemetery. It was the day of Prince Manic's funeral. All of Manic's closest friends and relatives got to say something about the green hedgehog. Queen Aleena and Princess Sonia shed their tears along with the sky as Sonic finished the short speech about his green furred brother.

"Manic..." he said with tears in his eyes, "we will never-" but paused as acertain black hedgehog made his way to the coffin. "What are YOU doing here?" sonic asked, looking at the ebony hedgehog with hatred. " I...I'm ...I didn't mean to..." Shadow began, but was soon interrupted. "I know I know you. couldn't 'control yourself' but that's bull-!" "Sonic, and Shadow stop this right now! have some respect for God's sake!" yelled queen Aleena. "We're sorry" apologized the two hedgehogs.

Sonic went back and continued to speak about his brother. "Now Shadow would like to say a few words" said Sonic looking at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow hesitated, but went up and stood besides the prince's coffin. He could feel everyone lookingbat him with furious and dissapointing looks. They thought of him as the cold-blooded killer who dared to come to his victims funeral. "Manic was a...a very...great guy. He might have been annoying or naive at times but...he always cared for others. Shadow could feel tears starting to escape from his eyes. He couldn't let these people see him cry!

He looked at the coffin one more time before speeding off into the cemetery.

-X—X—X—X—

The ebony hedgehog watched from a distance as people started to leave the funeral. The rain was getting stronger and it was getting dark. Only Queen Aleena, Sonic, and Sonia were left. "C'mon mother we have to go, it's getting dark" said Sonia. Aleena tried to stop sobbing and looked at her daughter. "A-a-alright" she said as they headed to the car. "I'll catch ya in a bit" said Sonic then turned back to the tombstone. "Well bro...looks like this is goodbye" he said with tears in his eyes, "but hey I'll bring you roses every week" he said then covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

He looked at the tombstone once more. "Someday we'll see each other again...goodbye bro...I'll miss ya" said Sonic before running off.

Shadow walked over the the grave after Sonic left and kneeled down. "I'm sorry Manic...I'm sorry for what I've done to you and to your family...I...I couldn't control myself" said shadow. He took out a black and red glock from his quills. "But do not worry...I shall get what I deserve" he said. He closed his eyes as his heartbeat increased by every second that passed. He could hear the lightning growl throughout the city as the rain got stronger.

Slowly, he pointed the gun to his head. Shadow took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

The End


End file.
